Poems
by Hittomi
Summary: Poems about the Titans and their feelings. 10th poem added!
1. Who would care

* * *

I was bored and decided to write my first poem about Raven's feelings. In fact, it's my first poem period!

The darkest shadow reaches the darkest times

That makes you shiver, water in your eyes.

Of course no one cares nor bothers to help

When death comes closer and makes you yelp.

Feeling alone, feeling afraid

Makes some feel like their out in the rain.

But me, I know, that I could be strong

If I had someone to love to keep me calm.

Though I've never admitted, I've never said

I have feelings you know; I'm not just a head.

Though I've tried to tell them all, they just don't understand

How it feels when you're lonely with no one holding your hand.

Season's come seasons go, but they all act the same

As if they don't care about anyone, as if I'm not tamed.

But no matter how they treat me, no matter what they say

I still feel like a beggar, out in the rain.

Though everyone shows me pity to seem like they care

I know they really can't wait to throw me out somewhere.

I wish I knew they were helping, I wish they knew that I'm there

But they all keep on acting like I'm a puff of air.

Though to them it's love, and to me it's hate

I'll still keep on living; I guess I'll just wait.

I hope this qualifies for a poem. Enjoy, Jennifer


	2. Give me a chance

This poem is about Starfire who is trying to commit suicide, but Robin is hoping to convince her no too. I hope it's not too stupid.

I'll rejoice for you, when no one else will

I'll rejoice for you 'till your heart stands still

And I'll celebrate with no reason at all

I'll celebrate 'till the heavens call

So please live another day

So I'll get the chance to say

I love you.

I don't know how to express the way I feel

It's like my heart is spinning on a wheel

I can't get the chance to concentrate

So please help me and cooperate.

Stay just one more day so I'll get the chance to say

I love you

When all the daylight seems to fade

My hearts being drowned by all this rain

But as the darkness conquers light

On your face I see the fright

Is there anyway to save you now

As you try to jump of this ship's bow

You won't give me just one try to say

I love you!

I hope this wasn't stupid because this is the first poem I've ever done about romance, Jennifer


	3. No one knows

I'll take it for granted about what I said

I told you how I feel and then you just fled.

No one knows how I feel no one knows my regret

Until I realize my love; I am caught in this net.

There's no way to get in, there's no way to get out

So no one can help me; I'll have to get rid of my doubt.

But how can I do that when I'm bearing this pain

My heart, it's just pounding, like I'm being run over by a train.

If death is my fate, then I will just wait

I'll have to stay strong and just keep calm

So maybe one day I'll be free.

Yes. Incredibly short, I know. But I'll make the next one longer. Promise. Jennifer


	4. If only you knew

This is a Terra Beast Boy poem.

BB is waiting for the moment when Terra will be cured.

Hope you enjoy!

If only you knew that I loved you

If only you knew that I cared

If only you knew that I needed you

Then maybe your life could've been spared

Although you're safe now

As safe as safe could be

I just wish you could've stayed one more day

In the land where your soul is free

Whatever the potion, whatever the cure

I'll wait for you forever, that I know I am sure

But do not despair for I am near

I'll love you forever especially when you come here.

Well, what'd ya think? Please review! Jennifer


	5. I'm Waiting

I'm waiting…

For the hour when daylight is painted,

And the moon is always full.

I'm waiting…

For the day when the stars fall from heaven,

And the sun is forever bright.

I'm waiting…

For the dress that will signify wedding bells,

And clouds cannot be seen

I'm waiting…

For the time when dreams never end,

And the Promised Land is finally opened.

I'm waiting..

For someone to sweep me off my feet,

And take me to the land of eternal happiness.

I'm waiting…

For the year of new beginnings,

And aworld where everyone is free.

And I'm still waiting…

So? How'd you like it? I know it's extremely short, but I promise to make the next one longer. Please R&R! Jennifer 


	6. Listen To Me

Listen to me, for I've something to say

Listen to me before you go astray

Don't leave me here on this platform to die

Because, you know, this is where I lie.

I can feel all the shivers of fate going down my spine

I can see the near ending, but somehow I feel fine

Could you help me please! Is this how I am to die?

Could you help me please! Before I'm gonna cry!

And now comes the coldness of the lonely and deceased,

I feel myself slipping to the underworld beneath

Is this how it goes? Is this what life comes to?

Or is it just because it's me, not someone like you?

Memories race through my mind, with some I hear laughter

And now as the time comes near, death has added a new chapter

To her painful book of sorrows

And this chapter will be called: **_Raven_**

**I know it's probably confusing, but… To the reviewers!**

To worthlessdeath: Sorry 'bout that. The last one was about Raven. She's waiting for something more interesting in life.

I thank everyone else for the great support! G2G, Jennifer


	7. Falling Rain

As raindrops fall

Lost ones call

Hoping to be heard

Because their vision is now blurred

Walking through the dark

I thought I saw a spark

The hope that flutters down

Is now crushed upon the ground

But waiting just beyond

Is the person who responds

To the lost and to the mad

What's this? Someone holds my hand?

I can't believe the warmth!

I can't believe the love!

Such feelings are now mine

To bad I've run out of time…

I hope you enjoyed this poem. R&R please! Jennifer


	8. Happily Ever After

Happily ever after isn't always what it seems

The mist in your eyes seems to fog up all your dreams

When death comes closer there's no sense to even yelp,

'Cause now you know that no one wants to help.

Nobody loves you. Nobody cares.

It's hard to believe that you're even there.

And when someone notices, they walk right by.

All you can do is watch painfully and sigh.

The tears come down your face like waterfalls

You know the voice, but not the person who calls.

It's seems "heaven" isn't as beautiful as they say,

Or is it that this isn't the way.

I'm tired of watching life go by,

I'm tired of feeling death come nigh.

I'm sure my friends replace me with someone they like the most

Then after that, they'll come over and boast.

Sorry if I hurt you, but this is how it goes.

'Cause everywhere you look, dark shadows enclose.

**R&R PLEASE! Thanks, Jennifer**


	9. Please

Please, my dear

Don't leave me here

Too die amongst these shadows

For all too great

Can't concentrate

On waiting for the meadows

The lovely trees

The lovely breeze

Too gentle to awake me

But I promise you

That one day true

I'll come to see the ending

Short! I know! Sorry! I couldn't think of much else… Thanks anyway, Jennifer


	10. Not To Me

I stare at your photograph for hours

And yet I cannot make up for what I have done.

I threw you in the dirt as if you were nothing

But you were so much more, so much more.

Nothing I could have done nor said can bring me to peace.

Not even a shadowy figure reminds me of your presence

Though it does to most and brings them happinness, while me, saddness.

I wish I could travel back in time, to that last hour.

The fateful last sixty minutes of your life.

I tried to apologize, but something held me back, as if I shouldn't.

I regret it now, and will never get it out of my head.

The way you cared for me when I was lost!

I felt… Loved again. But still,

I pretended you were just another one of those worthless people in the world.

Instead of just… one…. Apart from all the rest.

I couldn't bring myself to realize that...

You were different from the rest. Not your average hero.

Not to me… Not to me…

**I am really not as depressing as I sound. Trust me. Its just the style of poetry I like to write. And read. Later, Jennifer**


End file.
